Sakura White and the 7 Genin
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: Sakura's a new student at Konoha High. Then just when she's starting to get the hang of things, the school announces auditions for the school play, "Snow White". What happens next? GaaSakuSasu, NejixTen, NaruxHina and others...HS fanfic, R and R everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Why do I have to be the star

**Sakura: Why do I have to be the star? Ino's better than I am, you know!!**

**Me: Well, just be happy you're IN the story, Sakura!!**

**Inner: Yeah, Sakura! Cha! We'll be starring in this one!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other thing that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Like this: Inner/Shukaku or exaggeration **

_Like this: thoughts_

_**Like this: change in POV**_

Like this: Regular.

"**Like this" Shouting.**

**--**

Chapter 1:

_**Sakura's POV**_

Here I am, Sakura Haruno, walking to my first day of my senior year in my high school in Konoha. I've been here before, when I enrolled, but hey, it seems bigger now that students are roaming around…

"Hey, look at the new girl…" a boy with brown hair stared at me as I walked through the gate. He was standing with another boy, a blond with spiky hair.

"Yeah Kankuro, I see her…" the blond replied to 'Kankuro' and gave me a half smile as I looked at them.

So this is the famous Konoha High, wherer ninjas of all ages come here to be schooled. This is cool…

"Hey, are you-" a girl with her hair up in to pigtail buns ran in front of me, and read something off a bit of paper, "Sa-ku-ra Haru-nu?"

"Haruno. But yeah. What?"

"Sorry about that. I'm Tenten. I'm the student body president, and I greet all new students at the gate! Welcome to Kono High."

Kono…?

"Oh. Kono High's what we call it. So, I guess you'll be needing to see your classes?"

"My mom told me to go to the principals office first…"

"Oh, okay! I'll show you the way!"

She's a bit perky, and a bit pushy, but I like her. Tenten leads me to the front doors and I just want to faint. The school is HUGE on the inside.

**Woooooooow…Have you seen anything this huge? CHA!!**

_Shut up Inner…_

"Welcome again!" Tenten looks at my face, and I know I'm wearing some stupid expression, so I quickly grin and stare (again) at the school.

"There must be about a HUNDRED classrooms, Tenten…"

"A hundred-fifteen, but you were close. Come on, the principals office is this way…" she grabs my hand, and we go up **4** flights of stairs, go in and out of classrooms ("Shortcuts" Tenten says) and finally we reach the Principals office. "Well, you wanna go in?"

I nod and opened the door. **Wow, if this is the Principals office, just imagine the classrooms!!**_ I told you to shut it, Inner…_ "Uhm…Hello? Is a Miss Tsunade here?"

"Oh, you must be Haruno Sakura…Welcome."A lady smiles at me from behind the desk. Tenten's nudging me from behind…I think I'm supposed to go closer…

"Don't be shy." Hissed Tenten from behind.

"I want my list of classes, please…" I croaked. I don't know why I feel so nervous…

"Oh…" she rumages through a drawer and pulls out a few papers. "Here. Tenten's in your homeroom class. She can find someone to escort you to your next class. Don't be intimidated, just make new friends!"

"Uhm…Thanks, Miss…" I step out of the office. _Out of the frying pan…_

"So, do you wanna go to our class? I think we can get there… come on!" so Tenten grabs my hand again, and we're going through hallways, and going up 3 **more** flights of stairs and finally enter a classroom. About half the classroom's filled already, and I'm **still **intimidated by this school. We get seats in the front, and Tenten turns around and starts talking to a guy behind her, with long indigo hair and almost light purple eyes. _Is he-_

"Sakura, this is Neji Hyuga, my best friend and the Secretary of the Student Council. Neji, Sakura's a new student here."

"Oh. Hi."

"Uhm, Hi!" **Oooh, he's friendly… **_Inner, just shut up already! _

Tenten turns to her right, where that blond spiky haired dude's sitting. "Sakura, this is Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto, this is Sakura."

"Oh hey, Sakura! Welcome to Kono!" _He's an energetic one… He seems friendly. _

Just then, a weird looking guy wearing a green jumpsuit and had abnormally fuzzy eyebrows and a weird haircut jumped in front of Tenten and I. "Tenten, my sweet cherry blossom, how are you doing this fine beautiful morning?" Beautiful? It just rained, everything's foggy, it's so muddy outside, and I think that some people are fighting in the back.

"Hey Lee. I told you to stop calling me Cherry Blossom, okay? People already think you're dating me!!"

"But cherry, I just can't stop calling you that! Oh hello, my peaceful friend Neji!" What is this guy, GAY?!

"Anyway, Sakura, this is Lee, my… uhm… friend. He's not by boyfriend, he's not gay, and don't ask about the jumpsuit." She rolled her eyes, but I thought I saw her smiling.

"Ahhhh! A new student! Welcome to our class, my Lotus Flower!!" Lotus? Eww… I hate that kind of plant.

"Uh… Hi?" I make it a question. He seems to take it well, skipping away and such.

"You don't wanna know." Tenten smiled at me. Just then, a silver haired dude comes up and stands in front of everyone. He's wearing a mask that covers half of his face, and he just doesn't seem like a happy type. "That's the sensei" Tenten whispers.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Kakashi Hatake. And I have only a few rules. One, don't talk while I'm discussing, two, don't disturb me, and three, don't ask what's under my mask." Oh. So this guy means business.

**Sakura: Me?! Intimidated?! No…**

**Me: I just had to do it you know, it wouldn't be fun!**

**Inner: Cha!!**

**Kankuro: And why am I gossiping about new girls?**

**Sasuke: And why aren't I in the first chapter?**

**Gaara: And me! **

**Me: (anime sweatdrop) Just wait and see! **

**Don't worry guys, Sasuke and Gaara in the next chapter! Review please!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke: I better be in this chapter…

**Sasuke: I ****better**** be in this chapter…**

**Gaara: Same goes for me.**

**Shukaku: I wanna be a star!! **

**Me: Oh just be quiet, you'll be in here!!**

**Sasuke: (whispering to Gaara) You know she doesn't keep promises, right?**

**Me: I heard that!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I may mention in the story… **

**-- **

Chapter 2

_**Sakura's POV**_

Uhm… okay… I'm in homeroom class… but what am I supposed to do? Is it a lesson, or what?

"You. With the pink hair." Kakashi-sensei commanded. I jumped. "You're a new student?"

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei…" I murmured… for some reason the teachers here scare me.

Then he smiled. Or rather, his only visible eye seemed to twinkle. "Welcome, Ms. Haruno."

_How does he know my name??_

"Class, this is Sakura Haruno. She's a new student and will be with us until the end of the year." I blushed. I knew a lot of people were looking at me so I just smiled. "And I have one more announcement: The senior class will be holding 'The Last Play' before Christmas, so try-outs will be on this Friday, at the Auditorium. Yet we still have to pick out a play… (sighs) so Tsunade asked me to ask you guys, what you wanna put on as a play."

"How about Cinderella?" Naruto asked. **I didn't think he even knew what Cinderella was. **_Just be quiet already. _**Oh, aren't we the good girl, listening to Kakshi Sensei… **_I don't wanna mess up, Inner, just stop bugging me! _

"Oh come ON, Naruto, you know that the class before us did that!" A guy with blue hair scowled.

"Then how about Romeo and Juliet?" a girl sitting in the back asked.

"Come on, Aio (A/N: some characters are made up), everyone does Romeo and Juliet." Tenten replied.

"Then how about Snow White?" I asked. _Wow, I spoke up in class, for once.._

"I love it, my Lotus Blossom!" Lee shouted from the back

"It could be… Nice." Even Neji smiled at the idea of Snow White.

"Class, should we do Snow White?" Kakashi asked the class. Sakura could see in his… uhm… eye, that he liked it too.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto grinned. He caught me staring at him and smiled at me. He's a really good person.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

"Hey, uhm, Sakura, right?" The blue-haired boy who sat somewhere behind me was talking to me! **BLUE?! Sakura Haruno, that is raven-blue! Or navy blue! Whatever you call it, but that's SO not BLUE!! **_(huff) Fine, the dark blue haired boy who sat somewhere behind me…_

"Yeah! What is it?"

"What's your next class?"

Oh, is that all? "Uhm…" I reached for the small piece of paper in my pocket. _Dang, Tsunade-sensei's handwriting is small…_ "I think I have Math with Kurenai-sensei, you?"

"Oh, so do I! You need help finding the class?" he looked at me. I'm surprised with the look on his face. It's scowling, yet his eyes have a smile on them.

"Eh… there are a lot of rooms… I could use a bit of help…"

"Oh, okay then, let's go! By the way, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke!" I grinned at him.

_**Gaara's POV**_

"Unh." I am bored. It seems to take a lot of people to reach the 5th floor. (A/N: notice Gaara's signature attitude) I just hope that SOME interesting people will be in my class this year. **Yeah, like last year, you were put next to that flirt, Yamanaka, am I correct? **_Quite correct, Shukaku. For once. _**Whaddaya mean, for once?! I have been more right than you have ever been! EVER!! **_Whatever. _

"puff puf Sasuke, I can't believe they put the math class on the 5th floor!!" A girl's voice. Sasuke Uchiha is in my class? Oh no…

"Just one of the things you have to get used to…" Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha and a pink-headed girl stepped into the empty classroom.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Who is that boy? **I admit, the red hair, the eyes, the aura… I'm falling in love!! **"Uhm…Hi!"

"Oh. You must be new. I'm Gaara Subaku. Pleased to meet you." Gaara, huh? Suits him.

"Gaara." Sasuke spoke to him, a cold glare reaching his eyes.

"Sasuke." Gaara murmured, staring at him with empty eyes.

--

**Me: Ohh… this is getting intesting huh? **

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Gaara: That's my line!**

**Shukaku: I am finally introduced! What a godly line!**

**Sakura: Godly? I don't think so…**

**Shukaku: And who asked you, forehead?**

**Inner: Don't speak to her like that!**

**Shukaku: Oh, your forehead looks even bigger!**

**Inner: What did you say?!**

**Me: (sigh) I just better end it, before it gets scary… Read and Review, guys!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara: Hey guys…

**Gaara: Hey guys…**

**Me: Why are you the one greeting them? It's not fair! That's my line!**

**Sasuke: Someone's grumpy today…**

**Me: That's you!**

**Shukaku: Let's just not mind her…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**--**

Chapter 3

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I see he's decided to come to school today… "Sakura, if you know what's right, you'll stay away from Gaara Subaku."

"Why?"

Why?! Well, maybe it's because he has that 'LOOK' that says ultimate death? Or maybe it's because he made a complete fool of me last year… and the year before that, and the year before that… ever since kindergarten, actually… "Just cuz, okay?" Sakura gives me a confused look, and glances at Gaara. No doubt about it, Sakura-kun's cute. And Gaara feels the same way too… "Hey Gaara, did you ever get the paint out of your hair that day?"

"Hn." He gives me a cold glare. "And did you ever get checked for rabies?" he sneered.

To make a long story short, I dropped a gallon of pink paint (more like spilled) on Gaara's hair in 2nd year for revenge. And he fought back by letting tracker dogs loose in the school and he just HAD to smear my pants with bacon fat… you get the idea. It has been war since Kindergarten, ever since we got in a fight, and I spilled my chocolate ice cream on his shirt. Apparently, Gaara hates chocolate.

"Sasuke-kun, don't fight now…" Ahh… seems someone's a peacemaker… If it makes her happy…

"Tch" I give him one last sneer before seating the two of us at the far, other side of the room, waaaaaay far away from that chocolate hater. (Just between the two of us, I just love chocolate!)

"What is up with you two?!" Sakura-kun asks me once we sit in. I can't help noticing that she keeps staring at Gaara.

"It's just a genetic rivalry that started when he bumped into me and at the same time I spilled chocolate ice cream on him." I explained calmly. Sakura-kun looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"But tell me the real story."

"Kindergarten, that's when the war started. 1st grade, he put a dead snake in my desk, I ate all his lunch for a month. 2nd grade, he switched my gym bag with Tenten's so that I had to go to the girls room and get it, I rigged his desk so that it would beep whenever he opened it, and only I knew how to stop it. 3rd grade he made me sneeze during the class picture, and I hired a bunch of fangirls to stalk him. 4th grade, he 'accidentally' put my book report in the paper shredder, and I put glue on his chair. 5th grade…" I stopped. So maybe I didn't remember! Will anyone kill me for that! Wait…why is Sakura-kun looking at me like that…?

_**Sakura's POV **_

**Uhm…Did he just mention all the cruel things he did to that sweet, cute, awesome… cutie?! **_I told you to be quiet, I can't think when you're always thinking like that, billboard brow the second. _

"Sakura-kun?" Sasuke asked me. Wait, why is he looking at me like that?

"Hm? Oh… what?" Now I'm confused. What's happening?

"Oh… nothing…"

"Oh hello, my YOUTHFUL lotus blossom of youth! We are having the same youthful math class of youth!" O-kay… you must have the IQ of a lamp to NOT know who this is… You want a clue? He's twirling into the classroom, ballerina style…

"Lee, just shut up and find a seat far from me, and near that Chicken-Butt hair dude." Gaara yawned.

"Nononononononono! Whatever you do, just sit in the middle!" I told him. I do NOT want that Green Leprechaun sitting near me, with his youth and all that… No way.

Another person steps in, this time with platinum blond hair in a high ponytail. I don't know why… but I have the strange urge to call her a pig…

"Sasuke-KUUUUN!" she screeches. It's a horrible sound, and I have the urge to scream right back at her.

"Uhm… Sakura-kun, this is Ino-chan, Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh, hi billboard-brow!!" she grins evilly. I have a feeling we'll be great friends.

"Hello yourself, Ino-pig!" I grin evilly back at her.

_**Gaara's POV**_

**It's the flirt! Run awaaaay! **_Shukaku, I know she'll be sitting right next to Sasuke the whole year. _**Yeah, but you never know…**_Besides, don't you know that Yamanaka has a BOYFRIEND? _**Then why is she flirting with Chicken Butt? **_Ask her, stupid. _**Harrumph! **_Tell me, Shukaku, what do you think of that pink headed girl, Sakura? _**She's cute, friendly and nice. Everything YOU'RE not! **_Thanks for helping…_

"Haruno."

Amazingly, she hears my voice, all the waay on the other side of the classroom. "Gaara?"

"Come here." I notice Sasuke giving me a murderous look. I just love making him unhappy.

"What is it, Gaara-chan?" Wow, she called me Gaara-chan! Well, she calls Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, but…

"What's your next class?"

"Oh… Language with Deidara-sensei (A/N: Here, Deidara is NOT evil, and NOT part of the Akatsuki, and is VERY nice.) and then Lunch." She smiled at me. **Ahhh, nice smile! Unlike you… **_Just be quiet, Shuks. _

"Oh, we have the same, do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" I asked her. It's a long leap, but…

"Sure Gaara-chan! I'll just go with you after Deidara-sensei's class, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

She smiled at me…

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Hn. He has to go and make me angry. He just HAS to flirt with her- wait… why I am feeling like this! I never liked a girl, especially not a new kid… but she's the only person who ever called me a friend… tch. I'll just end up getting her confused, or whatever. As she walks back…

"What did Gaara want, Sakura?"

"Oh, he invited me to lunch."

Wha-wha-whaaaaaaat?!

"Hn."

"You wanna join us? I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

"I don't know about you, Sakura-kun, but I'm having lunch with Lee today."

LEE?! Did I just say that?! Oh (insert swear word here)

"Lee?" she smiles at me. "Come on, just one lunch?"

"Is it that obvious I'm lying to you?" he grinned at me.

"Hey, billboard, stop stealing my guy!" Ino yelled at her.

"Ino-pig, I had no idea he belonged to you!" she smiled innocently. You have to admit, this girl hardly gets angry.

"Technically, he doesn't, but since my boyfriend isn't IN this class, he belongs to me."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't think a boy would go even CLOSE to you if his life depended on it."

"Let's see, um, I think that more boys like me! The only one who likes you is that gay person, Lee…"

"I am not gay! Just youthful, Ino-sama!"

"Oh yeah, better him than people who are BRIBED to like you!"

"Who said I bribed anyone?"

"The look is clear on your face. Ino-pig!"

"What are you doing, Ino-kun?" a boy with a laid-back expression and lazy feel approached.

"Uhhh… Shika-kun!!"

Shikamaru Nara… my savior and the boyfriend of Ino… thank you god…

"Sakura, this is Shikamaru Nara, Ino-chan's boyfriend."

"Oh, hello. Shikamaru-san!"

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. Welcome to Kono High…"

"Shika-kun! Sit next to meee! I can't believe we're in the same class!! Yaaaaay!!" Wow, even Ino's plastic… wait, why does that surprise me? Hn.

"I told you not to call me that, Ino-kun… you make me sound like a dog. And even though you're my girlfriend, we havve our limits."

Pffffft. I wanna laugh. Ino just looked like Shikamaru had slapped her in the face. Luckily, I Sasuke Uchiha, do not laugh at others mistakes. No matter how STUPID they look.

"Class, settle down! I am Kurenai! I will be your sensei in ma- wait a second, are you guys the only ones who made it here?"

Hmm… Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara and I. Some class.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put the classroom up so high, Kurenai-sensei…" Shikamaru commented from his seat.

Just then, Neji appeared, panting like he had just ran around Konoha twice. "I'm (puff) sorry I'm (huff) late, Kurenai (puff) sensei…" Poor Neji.

"Well… now we have seven students… I believe since this is the first day, some got lost, so we'll wait for them." Kurenai-sensei looked disappointed. _At least we don't have math today…_

Two other heads appeared at the door, looking relieved when they saw Kurenai-sensei.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Well, now there are 9 of us… (recalls how many were in her Homeroom) there are about 4 times as many in Kakashi-sensei's class, so this is going to take a while… Hey, that's the brown haired dude talking about me earlier!

"Kankuro, glad you made it." Gaara spoke from his chair, calm, cool, and collected. I just wanna melt when he speaks…

The other head peeked out from behind Kankuro. She had indigo-blackish (sorry, not good with colors) hair, and the same eyes as Neji's. Wait, the same eyes as Neji's?

"H-hai, Kurenai-sensei…" she twiddled her thumbs and stared at the ground. Obviously this girl, whoever she is, doesn't have the same guts as Neji.

"Hinata…Come sit here." Neji told her. 'Hinata' smiled at him, and sat down next to him, still playing with her fingers.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked him.

"Oh, the boy, that's Kankuro Subaku, Gaara's older brother, and the girl, that's Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. She likes Naruto." Sasuke explained to me.

"Naruto?? Is she nutso??" It just blurted out of my mind. I can't believe I just said that.

"They actually feel something for each other, problem is, no one's brave enough to tell the other how they feel…" Sasuke sighed.

"Kurenai-sensei! I can't believe I made it!" another guy stood in the doorway. This one was fat, believe me, and he was holding a bag of chips. O-kaaaay…

"Choji Akimichi, no eating in class!" Kurenai-sensei yells at him. I guess she plain doesn't like him.

"That's Choji Akimichi, class clown and class fatso. Don't EVER let him hear you call him fat, last year, Akuro Sansa, he called him fat, and he was never heard of again."

I shudder. This guy must be…a gangster or something.

--

**Gaara: I must admit, that was pretty good…**

**Shukaku: For you…**

**Me: Ha-ha, very funny.**

**Lee: I am not gay! **

**Sasuke: You only had to say that once you know…**

**Lee: I just want to say it again! I am not gay! I am not gay!!**

**Me: R and R, dudes!! **

**Sorry if its short, okay? **


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara: (yawn)

**Gaara: (yawn)**

**Me: Oh, are you sleepy?**

**Gaara: It's pretty obvious.**

**Me: Or are you just nervous?**

**Gaara: Just sleepy. Wait, why would I be nervous?**

**Me: Oh, Gaara, I didn't tell you?**

**Gaara: (looking suspicious) What didn't you tell me?**

**Me: (anime sweatdrop) **

**Gaara: Tell me. What did you not tell me?!**

**Me: This is the chapter where you sing…!**

**Gaara: Wha-wha-whaaaaaat?!**

**Me: Well, Sasuke was supposed to tell you…**

**(everyone glares at Sasuke) **

**Sasuke: Not my fault! **

**Disclaimer: any song here is not mine. Naruto isn't mine. I don't own anything here. **

**--**

Chapter 4

_**Sakura's POV**_

If there was one thing in the world I would want right now, it would be… hm…to have a peaceful lunch. Pretty random, huh? But I mean, in all my last schools, I was ALWAYS the center of attention. And I'm not referring to it in a bad way. I hated being the center of attention. For one thing, I couldn't hang out with my best friend, Aiko, and I couldn't talk to my ex-boyfriend, Saske, (weird coincidence, just don't ask. And there is no letter u in his name) without our complete conversation in the school newspaper. You just wanna be a normal kid!

"Puff…Puff…" Oh, yay, we're 10 now. Like we're anywhere closer to the number I think we're supposed to be. Wait a sec, this guy has a big bulge under his hood! What the-

"Sakura, this is Kiba Inuzuka, the Treasurer of the Student Council." Sasuke whispered as Kiba passed by.

"H-hello, Kiba!" Kiba reminds me of… a… dog. Yeah, I mean, he even has EYES like a dog!

Kiba looked at me and smiled. Wow, I think he has fangs! "Hey, you're new right?"

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you!" Ugh, I sound like Strawberry Shortcake.

"Welcome to Kono." Just then, the bulge on his head, moved! I almost screamed, but I knew that there was some kind of shocked facial expression on me, because Kiba looked at me with a weird expression.

"Wha-wha-wha-what's on your head?" I manage to squeak out. Kiba broke out into a big grin.

"Oh, this is Akamaru."

"You named your head Akamaru?" Oops. That just slipped out for no reason.

"Nah." He doesn't look angry. "Akamaru's my dog." Akamaru just popped out of his hood. Awwwww, he's the sweetest pup ever!!

**Ahhhhh! Put that ug-ug-ug AAAAAAHCHOOOOO! Thing away! **Did I mention Inner's allergic to dogs? **It's not-AAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOO funny! I cand speag proberly. **_Dod you just say you can't speak properly? _**Yeah. I hade dis! **_Well, too bad for you, because I love Akamaru!! _**Oh, cob ond… (oh, come on) **Oh, too bad for inner. **Hey! I heard dat! (Hey! I heard that!) **

"Oh, Kiba, he's a-DOOOOOOR-able!!" I squeal.

"Hehe, thanks. You can hold him if you want…" he took Akamaru off his head and placed him on my desk. Awwwwwwww!! He looks so fluffy! Akamaru looked at me and gave me puppy dog eyes… Oh, now I want a puppy! **Ib you buy a bubby, I will kill you. (If you buy a puppy, I will kill you) **

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Okay, now I'm faced with a huge dilemma. Should I go with Sakura to lunch? I mean, Gaara's there, and if people see us, they'll regard me as a third wheel or something. Hn. Gaara sure makes things harder for me. I can see him sneering.

"Sasuke-kun, isn't Akamaru cuuuuuuute?" Sakura is obviously loving Kiba's pet. Kiba looks so proud.

I smile at her. Gosh, Sakura's a good girl… I like her already. If Gaara's in the picture, he can just…

"Sasuke-kun?" Kiba walked away, to the back of his class where he sat next to Hinata.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…you know about the play, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Why?" To tell the truth, I wanted to try out. I can't tell if I have an AMAZING voice, but I've sang in front of people a few times.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to try out."

"Why are you asking me, Sakura-kun? Anyone can try out, as long as you're a senior."

"B-but I'm totally shy!" she murmured.

"You? Shy? You're one of the coolest students I've seen this year!" I told her.

"Nah…besides, you haven't even heard me sing!" she pouted playfully. I grinned at her.

"Then sing."

"Now?"

"Duh."

"B-but I'm not ready…"

"You don't have to be ready. Just sing! Softly, so no one will hear."

"A-are you sure, Sasuke-kun?"

I just nodded. She closed her eyes, and began to sing softly.

Teardrops on My Guitar-Taylor Swift

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do…_

She opened her eyes and stared at me. "Is that okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Okay?! OKAY?! That voice was… angelic! It was waaaay more than 'okay'! "Sakura-kun, you sing like an angel! Where did you learn how to sing like that!" I said to her. She blushed.

"Sasuke-kun, I just sang. No one taught me how." I stared at her unbelievingly.

"Get out."

"Really, I'm serious."

"Well…I might as well sing too, since I'm trying out." I told her.

She just stared at me and smiled. "Then go and sing!"

_Gosh, I hope I don't make a baka of myself…or an idiot. Yeah. _

Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever…_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

_Cuz you're my…_

_You're my, my…_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away…_

"Sasuke-kun, that was magnificent!" She grinned at me. I should say so myself, I sound better than last time I sang.

"Thanks Sakura-kun."

"Hehe…you think Gaara would try out?"

Oh no. I thought she'd try to bring this up. But that's not the problem. It's the fact that Gaara's actually going to try out that makes me lose it. He has always overshadowed me in the spotlight. ALWAYS. I always get to be the stupid understudy. Or the little 'whatever' that doesn't get even half of half of the lines in the stupid script. And the thing is, the teachers KNOW I'm capable. They just think Gaara can handle it. And have you ever heard the dude sing? He sounds AMAZING, I can tell you that. That's the only good thing I can say about Gaara. He has a good voice. That's all.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked me.

"Oh…yeah, Gaara's probably gonna try out." Wait a sec, doesn't Snow White have a prince? Sakura's a shoe-in for Snow White, definitely. But Gaara's gonna be the prince. Oh (insert swear word here), my chances are ruined. I'm probably gonna be a dwarf. Hn. At least the prince only shows up twice in the whole movie.

"Ohhh…" Sakura grins at me and I can see how happy she is.

"You look happy, doncha?"

"You think?"

_**Gaara's POV**_

I guess you can figure out that math class wasn't happening, so the bell rang and Sakura and I headed off to Deidara-sensei's class, with Chicken Butt heading off to Sasori-sensei's French class. Mwahahahaha…

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you try out for the play?"

The play! I completely forgot about it. Yeah, I have to join this one! Snow White? Looks like I have to practice for the prince. "Yeah, sure I would Sakura. Why?"

"I was hoping that I could try out, and Sasuke-kun heard me sing already, so I just thought, and maybe I'm gonna do it!"

"That's great!"

"Thanks for supporting me. Umm…can you sing? Now?"

Now? Usually, no, but… "I'm not sure if you would think I had a great voice."

"I don't care! As long as I can hear you!"

**Sing, Gaara! Sing like you never had before! **

I guess I could…

Tonight-FM Static

_I remember the times we spent together_

_All those drives_

_We had a million questions all about our lives_

…

_(skip to chorus)_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands_

_To come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you _

_I can just look up_

_I wish you were here with me…_

_Tonight._

Sakura's staring at me, widemouthed.

"Sakura?" I wave my hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh. My.God!" she just screams.

"Sakura?"

"You have the most amazing voice. EVER!"

"You haven't heard Sasuke yet, though…"

"I have…" she murmured. Was she guilty?

"Oh." I want to point it out on her face that Sasuke was no match to me. But hey, I don't wanna break her, right? Or let her be sad, or let her argue with me. No.

"You both have great voices." She finally said.

"Well, here we are, Deidara-sensei's classroom." Oh no. I had the unlucky chance of being under Deidara-sensei last year, in his Computer class… I'm not saying he's gay or anything, but…well he paintd the whole classroom pink. The computers were pink, and everything attached to the compter was pink. I wonder what he did to this unfortunate classroom…

"Gaara-sempai!" a dirty blond haired girl with four pigtails ran towards me.

"Sakura, my sister, Temari."

"Hey Sakura! I guess you're new here. I can't believe I got the chance to meet a new student, because most of the time we're absent here, and I just couldn't stay away you know, I heard the rumors, and I guess you met Kankuro too, so just feel free to ask me anything and just don't be shy, okay?" Temari smiled.

"Uh…okay!" Sakura smiled. A little TOO cheerfully. Not like I'm surprised. Temari usually turns off people the minute she opens her mouth to talk to them.

"Are we classmates, Temari?"

"Oh no, I have Music with Itachi-sensei (A/N: Don't be shocked, I ran out of 'sensei's' so I had to use someone else…)next, but I'll probably meet you guys somewhere sooner or later, there are so many periods today, since it's the first day of school, and I really wanna meet all the teachers so I just can't wait for my next subject!" Temari grinned.

"Well, Temari, this is our classroom, so bye!" I said forcefully.

"Oh, I get it, Gaara, this is your new girlfriend right? I swear Sakura, you're the luckiest girl in the world if Gaara's your boyfriend because he treats girls like princesses if you know what I mean. I mean he'd just do anything for a girl!!" she grinned. Sakura's face looked a bit pale, so I shoved Temari off to the side…

"Temari, can't you just be quiet for once?"

"Oh Gaara, don't you get that I just talk because I want to let my feelings out and I just can't keep it in…you know Sakura seems like the perfect girl to go on a date with, I'm sure she likes you too, Gaara-chan, it just seems like you two were meant to be!!"

"Okay. Now go to class. And do your regualr stuff. Mention anything about what you said and I'll use Sand Burial on you. Now go."

"Oh you don't have to use Sand Burial on me because I'm going to shut up about everything I said today you have my honor-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up, Temari." I told her.

"O-kay! Shutting up now!" Temari giggled and ran off towards the right. I sighed. _Three, two, one…_ "Oh, Music room's that way, ahehehehehe!!"

My dear sister…

--

**Sasuke: You DO have a great voice, you know that right?**

**Sakura: Aww, Sasuke! –blush-**

**Gaara: What about my voice?**

**Sasuke: Ah, who cares about you?**

**Gaara: A lot of people! **

**Sasuke: Name one person.**

**Gaara: Temari! Kankuro!**

**Sasuke: I said one person, idiot. Not your two siblings.**

**Gaara: And kaitlinofthesand likes me too, you know! She even had her penname made after me!**

**Shukaku: Besides, I don't see her naming herself, "kaitlinoftheuchihas" or "kaits-sharingan"**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Me: Oh, you two! Just to make it fair, I'll say I love Neji. (But seriously folks, Gaara's mine!) **

**Read and Review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi everyone…

**Me: Hi everyone…**

**Sasuke: Yeah, what she said.**

**Me: Hey, where's Gaara?**

**Sasuke: Date.**

**Me: Oh, really? With who?**

**Sasuke: Sakura…**

**Me: That's coo-**

**Gaara: LIAR! I overslept! **

**Sasuke: Hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any song mentioned. I don't own Snow White either. **

**--**

Chapter 5

_**Deidara-sensei's POV **_

(whistle whistle) Ah, I can't wait for my first students to walk through that door. I'm totally excited! (A/N: why is Deidara acting like a girl scout? We'll never know… But hey, I like writing it. Haha.)

"Deidara-sensei." A voice greeted me. I shuddered. This voice is totally evil. But that means…

"Gaara…welcome to my class. As you can see, I didn't paint anything this year." I told my least favorite student coldly. Ah, what's this? A girl… with pink hair.

"Hi, Deidara-sensei…" She greeted me kindly. This girl was way diferent then Gaara. Her long pink hair swayed delicately behind her. (A/N Her hair's still long here, cuz I want it long, okay? But she'll cut it later…)

"Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome to my class…" I smiled at her. Gaara sneered at me.

"Thanks Deidara-sensei!" she smiled at me. Yep, no doubt about it, this girl is Gaara's opposite.

"Deidara-sensei, this is Sakrua Haruno." He told me. I gave him steely eyes (A/N wink wink) and he sat down in the back, Sakura following suit.

"Tell me, Sakura, why did you choose to hang around this young man?" Gaara twitched.

"Excuse me, Deidara-sensei?"

"Why do you hang around with Gaara?"

"Well…" she glanced at Gaara. "He's really nice to me. And I feel welcome when he's here."

Gaara smiled. I thought it looked evil.

"And…?"

"I guess that's it, Sensei!" Sakura looked at me, confused.

"Oh. Well, if you must know. Gaara and I aren't exactly 'best friends'"

"We're not even friends, Deidara-sensei." Gaara gave me an evil grin.

"Not even after friends. Not even acquaintances."

"And that's because…?"

"Well." I started.

"He started it." Gaara cut smoothly into the conversation. I scowled.

"What?" Sakura looked like she didn't want to be in the middle of this. I couldn't blame her.

"You thought it was fun to bully my father in elementary, right sensei?"

"Oh sure. But thn he lashed back before I could do anything! I was gonna say sorry."

"Oh yeah, you could've stopped!"

"Yes, but your father was the one who called me a pig in second grade!"

_**Sakura's POV**_

(sigh) How long are they gonna keep this up? This is disturbing. So, Deidara-sensei and Gaara's father were enemies… Quite like Gaara and Sasuke. I laughed in spite of myself. Luckily, the two didn't seem to hear me.

"You are QUITE like your father, always interrupting, always bouncing in for no reason!"

"Well before my father died, he told me all about you! I'm glad I finally found you in my 3rd year!"

"When your father died, I had a party!"

"Take that back…"

Uh-oh… looks like Deidara-sensei hit a very, very, sensitive subject. Gaara's voice became low and steely, and Deidara-sensei glared at him while Gaara tried to make a comeback. Just then…

"Deidara-sensei!" A girl with familiar brown buns entered the classroom. Oh thank goodness…

"Tenten!"

"Yes, you're in my class! I'm so thankful!" Luckily, Tenten didn't notice Deidara-sensei's acngry expression turn into one of complete happiness, and Gaara seemed to calm down a bit.

"Ah, Ms. Tenten! I'm glad you're in my class!" Deidara-sensei grinned cheerfully. I took my seat next to Gaara. I glanced at him. He looked like he was about to explode, but he hid that behind his cold manner.

As Tenten and Deidara-sensei had a conversation, I murmured to Gaara. "Are you okay? You seemed really angry back there."

"I hate him."

"Well…you just have to ignore him." I said softly.

"How can I?"

"Maybe you should just be one of his good students! You know, answer in class, get good grades…"

"He was awful to my father."

I thought it would be best not to answer.

"He made my fathers elementary years the worst years of his life."

I still didn't want to answer.

"He tormented him. He teased him and bullied him. He ridiculed my father.He was the worst thing that ever happened to my father. And you know what? He was scarred for life. He couldn't talk about his school. I finally got to know what father was so afraid of in school. Deidara. I couldn't believe it when I was under him in my 3rd year. I just felt so angry and then I…"

"What happened?" I found my self whispering.

"I just lashed out, yelling at him. Then he yelled back at me, and then…" Gaara looked down at his hands.

"…" I was silent.

"Tsunade-sensei heard the noise. She rushed over. I was given 2 months detention. With Deidara-sensei. I hated him. He hated me. End of story."

**Is this guy a demon or what? He could be part of the Akatsuki, with all his cruelness… **(A/N wink wink) _Inner, I feel bad for Gaara-kun… _**Who wouldn't? I mean, his comebacks are pa-the-tic. **_Inner! _**What? Admit it, though, it's true! **_Hey, I heard that Kiba and Akamaru are in this class too… _**Oh fine, I'll shut up already. **

"Oh, Gaara…"

"Yeah. Feel sorry for me. I don't really care, you know. At least it's the last year of high school. The only reason for me to see him again after this year is if he goes back to college. He'll never teach in a college…"

"So… uhm…"

"Yeah?"

"Your sister…" I had to tell him.

"You don't like her a lot, huh?" He grinned.

"Well…" I had a hard time admitting it, but hey! The girl kept talking and talking and talking!

"A lot of people get ticked off when Temari opens her mouth. For some reason, she just doesn't know how to shut it down."

"Haha…"

"I'm serious. I can deal with it."

"She is a bit annoying. A bit." I was so shy about this.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Sakura." Neji Hyuga has the same class. Wait, why is he looking at Tenten like that? A-ha…

"Gaara, tell me everything you know about Tenten and Neji." I said after I grinned at Neji. He sat down in the front, next to Tenten, and they started talking about something.

"Okay… well… Neji Hyuga's like, a prodigy in his family. His best friend is Tenten, and he's close with Rock Lee. Tenten's good with math, and she's totally popular in the school. Everyone knows they like each other, but they never admitted it to each other yet."

"Oh that's so sweet!"

"Heh."

"Hey, Sakura, we're in the same class again!" Oh boy, it's Naruto.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Can I sit next to you? If you don't mind…" then he saw Gaara.

"Hey, Naruto!" Gaara grinned at Naruto.

"I see you've made friends with Gaara. Isn't he like, the coolest?" Naruto looked at me. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper, but I could still hear him. "So, your with Deidara again, huh?"

"Drop it, Naruto."

"Oh come on…"

"I'm serious Naruto. By the way, you can stop whispering, because firstly, Sakura knows about it already, and I believe she can already hear you." He laughed.

"Oh!" he turned to me. "You heard them?"

"Well they did have a little argument when we came in, but after that, I didn't hear anything." I smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah, they've been like that." Then he had a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't they remind you of someone?"

I want to laugh. I knew exactly what Naruto was talking about, but I didn't want to hurt Gaara's feelings.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke and I…" Gaara laughed. He didn't seem hurt or anything. I guess he's used to it. Gaara and Naruto are pretty close, I guess they've been friends since forever.

"Uhm, excuse me, Deidara?" Kurenai-sensei entered the room. "I have to make an announcement."

"Sure, Kurenai…"

"I assume you all know about the upcoming play, Snow White?"

Everyone nodded. (Or, the few people that were here before the bell nodded.)

"It's going to change. We will have 5 plays in a row. Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty and for the finale, Snow White." I gasped. No way…

"Won't that take a lot of time?" Naruto asked Kurenai. Beside me, Gaara was looking a bit pale.

"We estimated about 4-5 hours for the whole thing. So we decided to have different shows for each. Due to the lack of girls in the school community, some of us will have to be playing multiple roles. The play week will take place on the first week 2 months before graduation, giving you about 5 months of practice. Any questions?"

"What will the order of the plays be?" Tenten asked.

"On Monday, we'll have Cinderella. Tuesday, The Little Mermaid, Wednesday, Beauty and the Beast, Thursday, Sleeping Beauty and Friday, Snow White."

Dang that's a lot…

…

Fastforward to next, next week. (I won't bug you about the details, but everyone sang remarkably well. I'll put the audition in next chapter, as Sakura will be remembering what happened.)

_**Hinata's POV**_

Today's the day that we see the results. Oh, I'm so nervous… I tried out, but I think that I didn't get a good part. I do hope that Naruto gets a lead…he does sing good. Oh by the way, we're in the auditorium. All the seniors are in here. I'm so excited. Sakura and I became great friends, and we met Shino Aburame, the only person that she seemed to click with, just like how she clicks with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and I. We're so excited…

"A-hem." Kakashi-sensei's voice echoed through the auditorium. A loud squuuueak came from the mic.

"Arrrgh!"

"Turn the thing off, Kakashi-sensei!"

"No more! No more!"

"My earsss!"

Finally the sound stopped. "Ahem. Sorry about that. I would've come earlier, but my neighbor needed help getting his dog out of a tree."

"Groan…" Excuses again…but I have to admit, he makes some of us laugh.

"I, your youthful gym teacher, have come to youthfully give the results with Kakashi!"

"Gai-sensei!!" A voice echoed. Oh boy, it's Lee, and his idol, Gai-sensei, who looks like the bigger version of Lee, grinned.

"Lee!!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sens-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" the student body yelled. We get used to this, even Sakura, since she saw them during gym class. Any person with Gai-sensei for a teacher, and Lee for a classmate in the same class, is an unlucky person.

"Any-WAY," Kakashi murmured, ignoring the tears on Lee's face and Gai-sensei's ultimate fury at not being able to perform their hug with the sunset. "Remember, these are FINAL results. No repeats. And if any feelings are hurt, complaints go Tsunade, and I admit, only a handful sang well wnough to be in the play, so we had to… repeat… the people cast as stars."

Repeat? Wow…

"Well,first off, Cinderella. The stepmother will be played by Temari Subaku." Cheering came from Temari's loud-mouthed friends, Kimiko and Shilo. "Anastasia will be played by Hinata Hyuga, and Drizella by Sakura Haruno." Wow, me?! I got a part! Yay! I looked at Sakura and gave her a thumbs-up. She grinned and mouthed, 'congrats' to me. My cousin, Neji, looked at me with a proud look in his eyes. I smiled. "The prince will be played by Shikamaru Nara." Everyone was silent. Shikamaru?! 'The king will be played by Gaara Subaku, the assistant of the king by Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara and Sasuke, friends in a play? This is something worth watching. "The fairy godmother is played by Tenten, and the two dancing mice, Jaque and Gus are played by Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka." Well, Naruto got in…thank goodness. "Finally, Cinderella will be played by Ino Yamanaka." Wow, Ino and Shikamaru, together? This is sooooo sweet!

"Next, my youthful students, is The Little Mermaid. We decided that only a few sisters will be played. King Triton is to be played by youtful Rock Lee." I wanted to burst with laughter. Well, he had to get a part in some play… "The sisters will be played by Sakura Haruno, Temari Subaku, and Ino Yamanaka." Well, looks like I'm not doing anything… "Ursula the Sea Witch, played by my youthful Tenten!" I clapped. "Flounder, played by Sasuke Uchiha, and Sebastian, played by Neji Hyuga!" Sasuke and Neji working together. How fun… "Prince Eric played by Naruto Uzumaki. And Ariel played by Hinata Hyuga!" Me?! Ariel?! The star?! Oh my gosh, and with Naruto by my side! It's a dream come true! Sakura looked at me, with smiles in her eyes. I grinned back.

"Next is Beauty and the Beast. Belle's father will be playd by Gaara Subaku. Gaston will be played by Rock Lee. Gaston's fangirls will be Sakura Haruno, Temari Subaku and Hinata Hyuuga." Ewwww!! Sakura glanced at me and grimaced. "Mrs. Teapot will be played by Ino Yamanaka, Chip by Naruto Uzumaki, Cogsworth by Shino Aburame, the Featherduster by Sakura Haruno, Lumiere by Sasuke Uchiha, the Beast by Neji Hyuuga." My cousin, the beast? I looked at him. He seemed to have been frozen in shock. "And the Beauty of the play will be played by Tenten." Tenten?! OHMYGOSH!!

"Sleeping Beauty is the next play. The father of Aurora will be played by Chouji Akimichi. The father of prince Phillip will be played by Kankuro Subaku. The mother of Aurora will be played by Tenten. Merryweather, the blue fairy will be played by youthful Hinata Hyuga, Flora the pink fairy, by Sakura Haruno, Fauna the green fairy by Ino Yamanaka. Malificent the evil fairy will be replayed by Tenten. Prince Phillip is played by Shikamaru Nara, with Temari Subaku playing as Aurora. Malificents 5 goons are played by Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Subaku, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Last but not the least, is Snow White, the finale of our play week. Now, I would like to point out that there is a lack of characters in Snow White. To make it interesting, we revised to Disney version of Snow White, and added a prince. So that it would be a royal love triangle. The evil queen while she is young is played by Hinata Hyuuga. Old version of queenie is played by Temari Subaku. The dwarves: Grumpy played by Neji Hyuuga, Dopey played by Naruto Uzumaki, Doc played by Kiba Inuzuka, Bashful played by Chouji Akimichi, Sleepy played by Shino Aburame, Sneezy played by Shikamaru Nara, Happy played by Kankuro Subaku. The original prince will be played by Sasuke Uchiha. The added on prince will be played by Gaara Subaku. And Snow White will be played by Sakura Haruno. The mirror will be played by Rock Lee."

_**Sakura's POV**_

Let me just get this straight. In Cinderella, I'm Drizella, in The Little Mermaid, I'm one of the sisters, in Beauty and the Beast, I'm playing one of Rock Lee's fangirls and the featherduster girl, in Sleeping Beauty, I get to be Flora, and in Snow White, I play Snow White, with Sasuke and Gaara fighting over me? I get a duet with Gaara, and a duet with Sasuke. Wow!! Hinata gets to be Ariel, I'm so proud of her! And Tenten's Belle? Oh and she's starring with Neji! Ino-pig gets to be Cinderella, and I have to be her sister, and I get to be Temari's fairy? Haha this is the best ever!! We just left the auditorium, informed that anyone not called gets to be an animal, an extra, a runner, lights, etc., I'm so excited!!

"Hey." I was walking with Hinata to my house. Sasuke looked at me. "Congrats, my princess."

I grinned at him, "Congrats yourself, my knight in shining armor." I laughed.

"Hey Snow White!" Gaara just exited the Auditorium. "Congrats!"

"Thanks! You too!" I grinned. But then I realized. How can this be a good play if the two stars are always fighting?

--

**Sasuke: You made me a prince charming! Thank youuu!**

**Gaara: What am I, and add-on?**

**Me: To tell the truth, I was going to make Sasuke a dwarf. He'd really be good for Grumpy, doncha think? (wink) **

**Sasuke: But you made me a prince!**

**Me: It just wouldn't be fair that you're 'always overshadowed' by Gaara. **

**Neji: I'm a beast?! I'm a dwarf?! What messed-up world am I in?!**

**Me: A world where you get to be kissed by your loving Tenten. **

**Neji: -blush-**

**Read and Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara: Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do

**Gaara: Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!**

**Sasuke: You sound like you just lost half of half your vocal cords.**

**Gaara: Don't go like that on me!**

**Sasuke: Wait. Where's kait? **

**Gaara: Beats me. She's never so quiet.**

**Me: -whacks Gaara and Sasuke on the head-**

**Sasuke: Owowowow! **

**Gaara: What the heck was that for?**

**Me: I was right here. I never thought you'd think of me that way! You didn't even notice I was gone! –pouts-**

**Sasuke: Oh no. **

**Gaara: Not the pout! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs here. Or Naruto. Or anything.**

**--**

Chapter 6

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I am a WHAT?! This is the first time I got the lead. I was hoping to star with Sakura. And my wish came true! I guess I know what did it. Well, for you readers to find out, you gotta go back to last, last week.

_**Flashback**_

Sakura-kun was running towards me. It was Wednesday morning, and she saw me at my locker.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she looks panicked and scared.

"What is it, Sakura-kun?" I asked her. Her eyes are wide open and her breathings shallow.

"I…I…I…"

"What tell me already!"

"I don't know what to sing for the audition!!"

Girls. Making a lot of a small problem. Wait, come to think of it, I haven't even chosen a song.

"Sakura-kun, that's okay. Just sing whatever you want to."

"I don't work like that! I gotta practice until I get it right!"

"Well… why not do a duet with me?"

"A duet?"

"Yeah."

"Can we do that?"

"Well, it says here that couple auditions are most likely to get the leads together."

"Really? I'd love to lead with you, Sas-kun!" she grinned.

"Well… I guess we better start looking for the song. Meet me at my house, after school!"

"I'm so excited, Sasuke-kun!! Thanks for letting me do a duet with you!"

"No problem, Sakura-kun." I smiled at her. She blushed and smiled. Then she wandered off to her next class, Gym with Gai-sensei. Yeah, I memorized her class schedule. She's memorized mine. We became best friends (well, maybe not best since she's so tight with Hinata Hyuga, but we're really, really, REALLY good friends. Really.

--

After school.

"Sasuke-kun!" she grinned at me as we gathered our science books and said bye to our teacher, Tobi-sensei. It's a good thing we had the same class.

"So, Sakura-kun, you don't mind whatever song we pick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, what if we sang this really lovey-dovey song, so that we could get in. You wouldn't mind, right?"

"Of course not Sasuke-kun! I'd do anything!"

We walked out the front gates. I noticed Gaara staring at me, jealous. I smirked in return. He scowled and turned away. Sakura and Gaara have been pretty close, since most of their classes are the same. Luckily, I only have a few with Gaara, and Sakura's with me in all classes with Gaara. We went around the neighborhoods, and finally, my house. She grinned as I muttered the password: 'Sand Sucks' and we entered.

"Sasuke-kun, your house is so big!" she says that everytime she comes here. It's only been a week since first day of classes, and she hangs out here a lot, when she's not with Hinata.

I go into the computer room and we log into a search engine. Sakura and I browse through song after song, line after line, looking for something we both liked. "How about 'Crazy For You'?" I asked her, once we saw it.

"Are you crazy?" she laughed. "The song has a horrible high note that I can't reach. No way."

Finally, 2 hours elapse. And then I see a title that looks promising. I click. Sakura peers from over my shoulder. "I like it!" she grins. So we go to Youtube and type in the title, and watch the video so we can get the tune. We get the tune, print out the lyrics, and separate the lines. Then we practice singing it, trying to memorize it, and _feeling_ the song and looking deep into each others eyes. I like this.

--

Friday

We practice before and after school, for 2 hours. I think we got it. Gaara's doing a solo, I heard. Well that's too bad for him. We're in the auditorium, and it seems a lot of people are interested in trying out. Sakura and I will sing 3rd, right after Gaara. Sakura looks nervous, and I just squeeze her hand. I feel all tingly, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Thanks Sasuke-kun…I hope we do good." She smiles at me and then turns to the front, where Naruto's singing his solo. He's just finishing the final lines.

_Maybe we're trying  
_

_Trying too hard  
_

_Maybe we're torn apart  
_

_Maybe the timing  
_

_Is beating our hearts  
_

_We're empty  
_

_We're empty  
_

_We're empty_

(Empty by The Click 5)

They even hired real professional judges from some show called American Idol. One was named Randy, who talked real cool-like and seemed like a nice guy. Another judge was Paula, a pretty judge who was optimistic about everything and always had something nice to say. Simon was the last judge, who just didn't seem to like anybody.

"That was cool, man! I like how you held the last note! I think you really feel the song." Randy told Naruto. He beamed.

"You have a really nice voice, and I think that you can continue to be a good singer. Nice outfit!" Paula smiled at Naruto.

"You stunk horribly. I thought that The Click 5's songs were totally whack. You don't know how to sing. The only thing I like about you is the courage to come up on stage."

Ouch. Well, they don't have anything to do with this, just watch and see what Kono High was made of, and give their opinion to Tsunade, Gai, and Kakashi-sensei, who decided who would be who.

Gaara stepped up to the stage, bringing his guitar. He wasn't even going to play it. It was strictly for show. The music started playing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try

_Chorus___

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_Chorus___

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

(Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney)

Sakura's eyes sparkled as he finished off that last note. Even I have to admit it, Simon has to say something good about Gaara.

"You were fantastic dawg! I can't believe how you handled the high notes. You rock dude! Nice accessory by the way!"

"You were wonderful. Absoulutely wonderful."

"You were good, I admit it. But what was the stupid guitar for, anyway?"

Sakura-kun was pulling my sleeve. Oh yeah, we're the next. My heart's gonna pump out of my chest if I don't calm down. Everyone's looking at us, to see what we can do. Even Gaara hung out at the back to see what we could do. I gulped. And Sakura started to sing the first few notes.

_Sakura: If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
Sasuke: I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Sakura: Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
Sasuke: There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Sakura and Sasuke: When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Sasuke:How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Sakura: Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
Sasuke: I can't take a day without you here,  
Sakura: You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

Sakura and Sasuke: When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Sasuke: More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

Sakura: When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

Sakura and Sasuke: When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

(When You Look Me In the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers)

"That…that was awesome! The two of you are perfect in harmony! I just love how you hit the last note together!"

'You two are probably the best duet I have seen in my life. You totally blend and mix perfectly, and I'm proud to know that I saw you two sing together!"

"It was…great. I liked the sound of you two. You really make the cut."

Sakura grinned at me. I grinned back at her. And we walked down the stage together.

_**End of Flashback**_

Well, the rest is history, and everything came out as planned. And if you wondered what happened during lunch with Gaara… You'll have to ask him.

_**Sakura's POV**_

(Sakura's walking to her house)

Waaaaah! I'm so confused! **What, you don't know how to add anymore? **_Yeah, like that has anything to do with my problem. _**Well, if you think you're falling in love with Sasuke, then you better decide who you like before Gaa-Gaa makes a move. **_Don't call him Gaa-Gaa. _**Like you care. **_I do too. But anyway, how did you know I had this problem? _**Elementary, my dear Sakura. You're his best friend! Best friends fall in love with each other! I thought you knew that! Loser! **_Sorry for not knowing! Gommenasai. (sarcastically) _**Was that sarcasm? How dare you use sarcasm on me!! **_Oh yeah, well we have human rights you kno-_

"Hey Sakura-kun!" it's Sasuke. _You better not distract me, Inner-pig. _**And do I want to bug lovebirds like you two? **_I know you…yes you will. _

"Sakura-kun? I was wondering…if you wanna go out to see a movie this Friday… after school." **What did I tell you?**

Oh boy…now what do I say?

--

**Gaara: Why. Among all the people you know in the series, you had to pick Sasuke and I to be mortal enemies. Lee's a good 'youthful' candidate. **

**Me: Like I care about Lee! Besides, I haven't even decided who's gonna be with Sakura in the end! **

**Gaara: It's gonna be me, because I always get chosen by the girls. Hey girls! Tell her to make Sakura love me! –flashes girls out there a smile and a flirt look-**

**Me: Oh shut up, you know I own you.**

**Gaara: Hmmp. And you say that in the disclaimer?**

**Me: Well, I don't technically own you.**

**Gaara: By the way, where's 'Sasuke-kun'? I haven't seen him.**

**Me: I don't know… actually I saw him with Hinata a while back.**

**Gaara: heheh. Don't tell anyone, but I still like Sakura.**

**Me: O-kaaaaay. By the way folks, Neji's here, he just doesn't like speaking. Those are my 3 guys, NejiGaaraSasuke. **

**Neji: I don't want to be here.**

**Me: Stop being a killjoy! You're supposed to provide entertainment for the people reading this!**

**Neji: Read and review, guys.**

**Gaara: And tell the author who you want to see end up with Sakura in the end, okay?**

**Me: Yeah. Tell me!!**

**Read and Review, tell me who you want to end up with Sakura: Gaara or Sasuke? **


	7. Chapter 7

Neji: Why do I have to say the disclaimer

**Neji: Why do I have to say the disclaimer?**

**Gaara: Because you picked the shortest straw…**

**Sasuke: Yeah. Hahaha.**

**Me: Just say it already!**

**Neji: Do I have to?**

**Sasuke: It's either that or chained to Jiraiya-sensei for a month.**

**Neji: Aaaaaaah!!**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Just say the stupid disclaimer!**

**Neji: Fine, as long as I'm not tied to that Jiraiya-sensei freak. **

**Gaara: Say it!!**

**Neji: Shedoesn'townNarutooranysongplayedinhereorthemoviesand/orplaysmentioned. **

**Gaara and Sasuke: Good boy!!**

**Me: By the way, if some readers are confused, I changed this story to GaaSakuSasu so it's kinda a love triangle, so just keep reviewing me on who you want to see happy in the end. Okay? **

**--**

Chapter 7

_**Sakura's POV**_

A movie? With Sa-sa-sasuke-kun? What is he saying?

"Sakura-kun?"

"I…I…uhm…sure?"

"You don't sound sure."

"No. I'm sure!" but deep inside, I know I'm not.

"Thanks. I'll just go with you after school, okay?"

"Yeah, uhm, okay."

"Oh, you wanna walk home with me today?"

"Actually…I promised Gaara that…"

"Oh." Oh I hate hurting him like that but I really, really, REALLY, like Gaara…

"See you around?"

"Yeah…okay…"

**What happened back there! You know you like him, but why won't you- **_Shut up Inner, it's none of your beeswax what the heck I do with my love life. _**So-rry! But I'm just thinking that you should decide. Sooner or later, you'll have to say no to one of them. **_I know that, just stop it okay? I don't wanna… _**I'll leave you alone then. **

I turned around. Gaara was waiting for me by the gates. "Hey, Sakura-kun." I smiled at him. I was totally glad that I had two guy friends in the school.

"Gaara-kun…" I murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… can you help me with a problem of my friend?" Actually, my 'friend' had no problem. It was me, but we can't let him know that, can we?

"Oh…sure. Tell me everything." We were walking to my house first, his followed soon after. I was pleased to know we lived in the same neighborhood.

"She emailed me last night… She has two really good guy friends. One's her crush. And the other, she's not really sure. The one she's not really sure of asked her on a movie date. She accepted. The other one walks home with her almost everyday… and she knows someday she'll have to say no…so what does she do?" I asked him.

"Well, Sakura…I think she should just follow her heart." Gaara-kun told me.

"That's it?!" I laughed.

"Well, Sakura-kun…Let me just say this. I… I think that maybe…"

"Maybe?" I pressed him to answer.

"Maybe I…" gosh, Gaara looks uncomfortable…

_**Sasuke's POV**_

So what if I decided to follow the two of them? I had my own rights, I could spy… and I am a jealous guy…

"Maybe I…" Gaara's saying.

"Well?" Sakura-kun seems to look confused. They stopped walking.

"Sakura-kun… I like you." Oh god. I should've made a move while I had the chance…dang I'm gonna hate myself.

"What?"

"Ever since you walked through that door, I liked you. Your voice is just music to my ears…" Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, this isn't happening why is this happening to me? I like her!

"Ohhhhhh…" Sakura looks guilty. Was it because of me…?

"Sakura-kun…you're one of my closest friends, and I can tell you anything…I think I've fallen for y-y-you."

"G-G-G-Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

I stormed off. There was no way I was watching them kiss. This is so not fair…

--

Later…in Sasuke's room.

This is just not happening to me. I asked her out, but I didn't have the courage to say I liked her? Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz. (A/N I just wanna say that, LOL.) I log online, and look who's online…

Online:

pinkypower77

kingofthesand01

Gaara and Sakura. Probably… you know… unfair. Unfair. Unfair!!

pinkypower77: Sasuke! You're online!

uchihaitachisux: hn.

pinkypower77: hey, whats wrong?

uchihaitachisux: nothing rily.

pinkypower77: tell meeee…

uchihaitachisux: No. way.

pinkypower77: there has to be something…

uchihaitachisux: g2g.

pinkypower77: huh? U never left me b4…

uchihaitachisux has signed out.

Oh gosh, I can't even type with her.

Ring…ring…ring…

You have reached the house of Uchiha Sasuke. Please leave a message.

"Sasuke? You're mad, aren't you? Please tell me what's wrong…see you at the movies!"

Oh shoot. I forgot. And I still have to go out with her this Friday. This world is totally messed up.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Ever since Gaara told me he liked me, I've been on Cloud 9. Hey…but Sasuke's acting so weird… Anyway, practices are totally fun. On Monday, we practice for Cinderella, on Tuesday, we practice for the Little Mermaid, on Wednesday we practice beauty and the beast, Thursday, we practice for Sleeping Beauty, and on Friday, we Practice Snow White. Kakashi-sensei called the plays:

-Inorella

-The Little Byakugan-Eyed Mermaid

-Tenten and Her Beast (as you can tell, Neji didn't like this one)

-Sleeping Temari

-Sakura White and the 7 Genin

haha. Gaara isn't totally crazy about being a merman, but hey. Today's Tuesday, and we're practicing The Little Byakugan-Eyed Mermaid.

"Aaaariiiiiiiieeeeel!!" We're still at the beginning, when King Triton figures out that Ariel didn't join the performance.

The stage went black. What am I supposed to do? Oh yeah, they're switching the sets to the ship scene. Meaning Sasuke gets to follow Hinata. Oh boy, I love watching my guy friend act. He's really good at this.

"But Ariel…"

"Come on, Flounder, you never know what's in the ship! Besides, this is an adventure…" (A/N: It's not the exact words to the real movie, ok? Watch the movie if you want to know what happened.)

"I have a bad feeling about this, Ariel…"

"You have a bad feeling about everything."

Hinata glided through the 'ship' and Sasuke followed, looking scared, and Sasuke looks out the window and sees…

"A-A-Ariel! A shark!"

"What?"

"A shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!!" Sasuke screams and bolts towards Hinata.

"Stop!" Kakashi-sensei, director of The Little Byakugan-eyed Mermaid, yells. "That was perfect."

I grinned from behind the stage. Hinata was beaming. I never knew Hinata could be such a great actress.

"That was great everyone! Same time tomorrow for Beauty and the Beast!" Neji groaned, but I could tell he had secret feelings. Secret happy feelings that meant he wanted to star with Tenten.

Then I noticed Sasuke. Wanting to get away from the play as far a s possible. I ran after him.

"Sasuke, wait! Sasuke-kun!" I yelled as he ran through the school gates.

He kept running. This isn't the way to his house…

"Sasuke!!" It was now raining. Shoot. I left my umbrella at my house. Wait. We were going to my house. My neighborhood anyway. I ran, my heart pounding against my chest. "Sasuke, why are you avoiding me? Sasuke, please answer me!!"

"Sakura-kun." Sasuke had stopped running. I stared at him. It was now pouring harder than ever. Then I realized… he wasn't talking to me.

"Sasuke…?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Gaara-kun. I leaned against him a whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

"He likes you. Don't you get it? He hates me for expressing my feelings to you and I…"

I stared at Sasuke. He was staring at the ground. I wanted to cry. "It's all… my fault? I'm the one who's making him feel so horrible?"

"Sakura…" I know the answer's yes. I step away from Gaara's comforting arms and step towards Sasuke. With each step I hope he's not mad at me.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…" I finally reach him. I grab out and hug him. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" he stirs.

"Sakura…kun?"

"Yes, Sasuke, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Hurting too bad…"

"Sasuke, you're my best friend. You always will be. But I… I love Gaara-kun. You're a very special part of my heart, Sasuke-teme... I'll always be there for you. You don't have to be mad, Sasuke-teme. Because you're very special to me. You're like my brother." I murmured. When I received no answer, I broke into tears. I hugged him tightly…and I never wanted to let go.

--

**Me: Sorry if it's so short everyone!**

**Gaara: Nah… that's okay.**

**Sasuke: You're just jealous that she hugs me!**

**Gaara: Why would I be jealous of YOU?**

**Sasuke: Maybe because she's closer to me!**

**Gaara: I'm her boyfriend, dammit!**

**Neji: It's destiny that will decide who desreves who.**

**Me: Hn.**

**Gaara: Read and Review everyone! And PLEASE tell her, ****I'm ****the right guy for Sakura!**

**Sasuke: No tell her that ****I'm**** the one for Sakura!**

**Me: By the way guys, you're pretty much equal since 1 told me she wants ****Gaara ****to end up with Sakura and one other person told me he wants her to end up with ****Sasuke. **

**Gaara: Hey, Uchiha, wanna bet?**

**Sasuke: Depends. Bet on what?  
**

**Gaara: Who gets Sakura in the end.**

**Neji: I have no partake in this.**

**Gaara: Yeah, cuz Tenten loves you…**

**Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Neji: She does not! I'm her best friend!**

**Read and Review guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey guys, I have good new about your 'bet'

**Me: Hey guys, I have good new about your 'bet'.**

**Gaara: You do? Who's winning?**

**Me: Sasuke…by one person.**

**Gaara: Nooooooo!!**

**Sasuke: Wahahahahaha!!**

**Me: Wait…just got a new PM…hah. Looks like you're even again.**

**Sasuke: Aw, man!**

**Gaara: At least we're equal.**

**Neji: Let destiny take it's course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing here except the idea.**

**--**

_**Gaara's POV**_

I have a girl friend…I have a girlfriend… I'm so happy that Sakura said yes…but I can tell she's feeling a bit guilty…I know that Sasuke's her best friend. I don't like to see her in so much pain…although it's fun making Sasuke jealous.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asks me.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if I walk with Sasuke after school? I promised him I'd walk home with him, but I never did. I keep my promises, Gaara-kun…" she said almost sadly.

"Oh, it's okay, Sakura-chan… I don't really mind."

"Heehee! Thanks Gaa-kun!!" she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled to myself. She's so sweet and caring…who wouldn't love her?

She ran to her first class, which was with Sasuke. They were having Social Studies with Itachi-sensei, one of Sasuke's brothers. They didn't exactly get a long, but sometimes, they had to. I went to my first class, which was gym with Gai-sensei. I moaned inside. _The poor guy…I can't believe I'm stuck with a guy who keeps saying youthful in every sentence. _

--

At gym class…

"Good morning my youthful students!!" Gai-sensei skipped into the room, wearing his usual green suit.

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

They finally hugged and behind them, tropical birds and a beautiful sunset complete with a beach appeared. Everyone groaned, or rolled their eyes. Gaara just grunted.

"Now that that youthful ceremony is over, let's youthfully run around the gym 10 times!!"

I moan. _Where does the guy come up with things like this? It's torture! _Of course, Lee's already done.

"My youthful students, since Lee is done with his youthful laps, let's watch him youthfully do 500 push-ups on one hand!" I admit, it's kinda fun watching Lee do the impossible. That, and we don't get gym, like, half the time.

"Gaara-sama!" Hinata Hyuga called to me from the side.

"Hianta-chan?"

"Kakashi-sensei is calling the Snow White leads together! He wants a special practice for you, me, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Oh."

I turned to Gai-sensei. "Gai-sensei, may I be excused from classes? There's a special praactice for the leads in Snow White."

"Ah, yes, youthful Kakashi told me all about it. Yes, you may go. You too, Hinata…" he smiled at us.

Hianta and I walked out of the gym.

"Hey, how are you and Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked me.

"We're fine, Hina-chan…" I smile at her. About two years ago, Hinata was this stuttering girl who couldn't talk a straight sentence. When she returned in our 3rd year, she was remarkably improved and was great in speaking to us. But sometimes, she could be a bit shy, just like in Kurenai-senei's class.

"I heard about Sasuke…" she murmured.

"Yeah…"

"Well…I don't actually blame her for being confused. You see, her boyfriend was named Saske."

"You mean Sasuke?"

"No…there's no u in his name. They broke up at the end of her 3rd year… she was so broken, her mom decided to transfer her here. She never told you why she moved here, hasn't she?"

"I… never knew."

"She really likes you Gaara, but she's having a hard time to let go. Rumors tell me that Saske looked exactly like Sasuke. Only, he didn't have chicken-butt hair."

"…"

Luckily, Hinata decided to change the subject.

"We're practicin on the 7th floor." She rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Well, if we're lucky, Kakashi sensei got lost on 'the road of life'."

She laughd a long with me. Hinata's the little sister I never had. We totally got along before Sakura…in fact, she's my best friend.

"But enough about Kakashi and the road, how are you and Naruto?"

"I… nothing's r-really happening, G-Gaara-sama…" Ahhh, she's back to her shy self.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, ever since you lost your stutter, Naruto's been looking at you."

"H-He has? I n-never n-noticed!" she blushed a shade of red that was redder than my hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's either he keeps looking at you, or he keeps looking at me." I laughed to myself. Those two really are meant to be.

"H-He must b-be looking a-at you, Gaara! He's y-your friend, a-after all!"

"And you think he's gay? I don't think so, especially since he keeps blushing."

"Y-you c-can't be s-serious!"

"I am very serious, Hinata."

She blushed and said nothing. We finally reached the stairs.

"What floor are we on again?" I asked her.

"I think we're on the 2nd."

"Great. 5 more flights to go, and we're there…" I rolled my eyes. She giggled.

"Gaara-sama, you don't have to be sarcastic…" she laughed.

"I wasn't."

There was silence…

"You really like him, don't you Hinata-chan?"

"I-I really d-do… I j-just hope he feels the same way…"

"He does, best friend. He really does."

"H-how can you b-be so sure?"

"Because I'm his friend, just like I'm your friend."

We quickly progressed through the 3rd and 4th flights of stairs, but by the 5th flight, we were tired.

"How… (puff) can Kakashi-sensei (puff) do this to us?" Hinata moaned as she dragged herself up the stairs. Even I was tired.

"I guess…he's training us?"

"How can he?!" Hianta moaned. We reached the top of the 5th flight of stairs. She collapsed on the floor. "I have to rest, There's no way I'm going up there without a nap." She said, voice muffled.

"Okay, Hinata, you win. I'll just wait here." I sat down as Hinata lied down, face down on the floor.

I heard thumps, sighs and laughs from downstairs. About 2 flights down. _Sasuke and Sakura? _

"Sasuke! I can't do this!"

"You think? Even I'm having trouble!"

"Hey! Is that you?" I called to them.

"Gaara-kun!" I heard Sakura squeal.

"Hn."

"Hey you guys better be quiet, Hinata's sleeping."

I saw my pink-headed princess go up the stairs, with chicken-butt following.

"Hey, she's that tired?" Sakura grinned at me.

"Well, we came all the way from the second floor…so yeah. And keep in mind that the stairs are BIG."

"Sorry we're late, anyway, but Itachi-sensei had a quiz, and Sasuke just HAD to pick a fight with his 'brother dear'."

"You guys aren't late, anyway the practice is on the 7th floor."

"7th?" Sasuke gasped. "We were told the 5th!"

"Well, I guess it's god luck Hinata decided to sleep on this floor." Sakura laughed.

"Mmmmph? Gaara?" Hinata woke up. "Oh hey Sakura, Sasuke!"

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura grinned. She helped her up.

"Let's go…I'm rested already…" Hinata grinned as she stretched.

The 4 of them marched upstairs, where they finally reached the 7th floor.

"Remind me to kill Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke groaned as they tiredly walked to the classroom where they were supposed to meet.

"yes, we'll remind you. Who doesn't want to kill Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata groaned as she opened the door.

"Ahhh, you made it. I admit, you took a longer time than I expected!" Kakashi greeted them.

"Don't. Talk. So. Tired." Sakura found a chair and started sleeping.

"Well, Snow White hasn't had an apple yet, but she's good for the part. We'll just make her walk 4 flights of stairs up until she's tired so she can really sleep for her part." Kakashi's eye twinkled.

"We all want to sleep, Kakashi-sensei!!" Gaara yelled.

"Why did you send us up to the 7th floor? Why?!" Hinata screamed.

"Because I wanted to."

"What kind of mad teacher are you?" I shouted.

"A smart one. Now here are your scripts." He handed them about 30 pages of papers.

"What did you do with the play? Almost nothing in here's the same!" Sasuke murmured as he flipped and scanned the script.

"We revised it."

"What the- it says here Snow White has to eat a piece of chocolate! What the-"

"We revised the play."

"And why do I have to say the word youthful in every sentence?" I said, eyes wide.

"What the-…" Kakashi grabbed the script.

"MAITO GAI!" Kakashi shouted.

(poof)

"My youthful Kakashi, I thought you were having a youthful practice-?" Gai asked him.

"Why does Gaara have to say youthful in every sentence? I told you not to do anything with the script!" They had never seen Kakashi so angry.

"But it looks nice!"

"No it doesn't Gai! No it doesn't!"

"My youthful Kakashi, you mustn't get youthfully mad!"

"I order you, Maito Gai, to rewrite EVERY script so that no one has to say the word youthful!! It's pathetic!!"

"Fine, fine. Give me your scripts." Gai looked a bit angry and grabbed their scripts.

(poof)

"Well, now that that's over, I think you should wake up Sakura now. We can't practice without a script now, can we?"

"What?! You mean to tell us that we came up here for nothing?!" Sasuke growled.

"Well, yes, you could say that."

"How can you be so calm about…everything?" Hinata nearly yelled.

"I think that is my business, don't you? Now run along…"

"Sakura…Sakura…wake up…" I whispered into her ear.

"Aaaaah!! Green jumpsuit of death!" obviously, she had a nightmare about Lee…

"Hehe…practice is over…you can wake up now…" I smiled at her.

--

**Gaara: 7 flights of stairs? You have got to be kidding me! **

**Sasuke: is that school, like, a hotel?!**

**Me: I wanted it to be like that. But hey. No elevators.**

**Neji: You are totally mad.**

**Me: Say that to Kakashi-sensei!**

**R and R guys! And don't forget to tell me who you want to see happy in the end! **


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Aaaaah, looks like Sasuke's in the lead

**Me: Aaaaah, looks like Sasuke's in the lead!!**

**Sasuke: Yehey!!**

**Me: Gaara, you need 2 more votes to get ahead.**

**Gaara: Now that's not fair!**

**Me: And one (surprisingly) said that Neji was cool for Sakura's prince.**

**Gaara and Sasuke: You have got to be kidding.**

**Neji: …**

**Me: I'm not naming names, okay?**

**Gaara and Sasuke: That's not fair!**

**Me: You know, it's one of the few times you guys agree with each other. Picture!! (whips out a camera and flashes a picture)**

**Gaara: My eyes! My eyes!!**

**Sasuke: I'm bliiind!! Someone help me!!**

**Me: Muwahahahahaha!! Them together on camera!! My life mission is complete!!**

**Neji: Are you joking with that Sakura thing?**

**Me: No.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Nothing else. No fair. **

**--**

Chapter 9

_**Sakura's POV**_

(yawn) Where am I?

"Sakura… Sakura-chan…" I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"G-Gaara?" What happened?

"You fell asleep. Practice is cancelled."

"Ca-cancelled?! B-But we…" I said, now fully awake.

"I know…If you'll wake up, and see the scene, you'll find Sasuke and Hinata beating up the poor teacher." Gaara smirked to himself. _Dang he looks cute when he does that…_

So I stood up, and stretched. Kakashi-sensei stared at me.

"Gosh, guys… Just stop fighting so we can go back to the classroom…" I was in an incredibly good mood. Wow sleeping really helps.

"Hey, Sakura, we should get going to our next class." Sasuke said, forgetting completely about Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei looked relieved.

"Hm?" oh yeah… we have arts with Tsunade-sensei…

"Arts. You going or not?"

"Oh… uhm… yeah." I said. Smiling, I stood up on my toes and pecked Gaara on the cheek. "Bye, Gaa-kun…I'll see later." I smiled and headed off with Sasuke.

_**Hinata's POV**_

Gaara-sempai and Sakura-chan are made for each other. You can look into their eyes… and see that they love each other…

"Hey, Hinata…" Gaara said to me.

"Gaara-sempai?"

"We still have gym."

"We DO?! Oh great."

"I wonder what number Lee's on now…" Gaara grinned.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Wait."

"Yeah… KAKASHI SENSEI! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!" I laughed and shut the door.

"Hinata…"

"Yeah?"

"Just a tip…if you like Naruto, you should tell him before someone else takes him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… it's kinda like what happened to Sasuke. He liked Sakura but…"

"Gaara Subaku, are you… GUILTY?!"

"It depends… will you tell anyone?"

"No one."

"Well… I guess… yeah. But Sasuke… I don't know… Sometimes I wonder if Sakura's… happy."

"She's happy whenever she's with you!"

"I still see her looking at Sasuke…with a far-off look in her eyes… I don't know… maybe she doesn't like me anymore…"

"Gaara."

"…"

"Gaara, she loves you. You know it."

"I don't want to make her feel… hurt."

"Then you can talk to her."

"T-talk? T-to her?"

"Gaara, now you're talking like me!"

"B-but I can't! Wh-what if that's the last talk we ever have as boyfriend-girlfriend?!"

I put my hands on his shoulders. "You can't be afraid. If you really don't want her to hurt, then you can understand… can't you?"

--

Practice time!!

(A/N: They're practicing the scene in the movie where Belle and the Beast are dancing…)

"Ok, my youthful students!!" Gai-sensei, who was the director for Beauty and the Beast.

"Yosh." The students replied un-youthfully.

(A/N It is a requirement to greet Gai-sensei with 'Yosh' when they enter the class. How troublesome. HAHA)

"Sasuke! Sakura! Enter please!!" Sakura and Sasuke, Lumiere and the Featherduster, came in.

"Gai-sensei?"

"It has been youthfully requested that the two of you sing 'Beauty and the Beast' while Neji and Tenten dance around the room. Is that okay?"

"Sure!!" Sakura grinned at Sasuke.

"Definitely!" Sasuke smiled.

"Great! Now, youthfully practice! I'll call you when it's ready!!"

As Sakura and Sasuke walked away, I watched them laugh with each other. It was painful. _Does she still love me? I just want her to be happy… _Hinata walked closer to me.

"I can see you looking at her, you know." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Oh Hinata I can't BEAR it!"

"Just talk to her already… You'll do fine!" Hinata smiled reassuringly.

"You don't know how it feels… It's terrible, Hinata, I hope you NEVER go through the same ordeal as mine…"

"Just have courage!! Do it when she's in a good mood!"

"Which is whenever she's with Sasuke…" Gaara grumbled.

"Don't be so pessimistic! You're her brother. She'll… understand." Hinata looked at me, smiling.

"Thanks, Hinata. I'll talk to her later."

"No problem! And if you excuse me, I have to pretend to be Lee's Fan girl… oh ew."

I laughed at the expression on her face. She's the sister I never had, just like what I thought before. At first people thought it was weird, the shy one, and the bully being friends? FYI, she's not shy anymore, and I'm not a bully anymore. Well, except for Sasuke.

"We're ready, Gai-sensei!!" Sakura bounced in through the door, Sasuke following.

Since I have no part in this scene, I'll just watch. Besides, I have my video camera… I'll just video Neji ballroom dancing.

"Ready, and GO!"

Neji put his hands on Tenten's waist, Tenten put her hands on his shoulders. She gave him a sweet smile and looked at him. Neji gave her a small grin and the music started playing.

_Sakura: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Sasuke: Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Sakura and Sasuke: Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Sasuke: Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Sakura: Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Sakura and Sasuke: Beauty and the beast.

"Yosh!! That was perfect! Oh you sounded so youthful!" Gai-sensei was crying tears of joy.

"That was wonderful, Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

I watched in amusement as a sunset erupted into the background. Dolphins leapt up and tropical birds flew from their trees. A beach was formed, and the waves were crashing peacefully. Sometimes, I'm amazed how they do it. The other students?

"Awww, turn off the dolphins!"

"I hate tropical birds!"

"How corny!"

Well… who can blame them?

--

_**Sakura's POV**_

I beamed at Sasuke. We already have a few duets that most of the characters can't sing! And you know what? A really weird thing happened! Well, Shikamaru is playing Ino's prince, and Temari's prince, and Ino got into a rage of jealousy so she complained to Tsunade-sensei! And guess who got the part of Temari's prince? Kiba!

"Hey, Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"We can go home now, Gai-sensei said we can."

"Oh, alright! Let me just get my stuff!" I smiled at him, and I went into the back room, where we keep all our stuff.

"Sakura-chan."

"AAA-! Oh, Gaara-kun! It's you! You scared me! Haha…"

"Can we talk?"

"Gaara… are you… break-"

"NO! I would never…"

"Then what is it?" I fiddled with my hair, and bit my lip.

"Sakura… A-are you…"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy… when you're with me?"

"Gaara! Of course I am! What, does it seem like I'm not?"

"No… it's just you seem happier with Sasuke… I just want you to be happy…"

"Don't think about it Gaara… I love you and that's all that matters. Sasuke's my best friend… I just feel happy when I'm with him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Gaara Subaku, if I don't love you, pigs will fly." I smiled at him.

"That's all I needed to hear." He leaned closer and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Ok, Gaara? Just remember that!" I smiled at him reassuringly as I left the back room.

--

"What took you so long, Sakura?" Sasuke asked me, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing…I ran into Gaara. Nothing serious." I smiled at him.

"Ok."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider… joining me for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah… I mean, if you haven't planned on doing anything with Gaara tonight…"

"Actually, no, I haven't! Sure!"

"My house? No one's at home, of course… Itachi's going out with Deidara-sensei and Sasori-sensei…"

"Sure! Then we can just walk over to your house instead!" I smiled at him.

--

At Sasuke's house…

"I still can't get over how big your house is, Sasuke-kun!" I grinned.

"Thanks, again. Itachi does most of the decorating, so…"

"It's great!"

"So… what do you wanna do?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… it's only 5… dinner can wait until then… so… what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno…"

"Hey… wanna see my pet cat?"

"YOU have a CAT?!"

"Well, actually, it just walked in. Itachi was ready to obliterate it, but I saved it just in time…"

"What's her name?"

"Kabi. How did you know Kabi's a girl?"

(A/N: I got Kabi from switching the 'I' and 'a' in Kiba…)

"I just guessed…"

"Oh…"

"So where is she?"

"My room…"

We walked upstairs, and I noticed Sasuke looking at me, confused, then at his shoes, then to the ceiling, as if reconsidering something.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh? Nothing."

"Ok…"

"Here we are… my room! Kabi!! Kabi girl!! Come on out, you have a visitor!"

An adorable black and white puff ball stepped out from underneath Sasuke's bed. "Oh, Sasuke, she's ADORABLE!"

"Thanks." He smiled at me. He picked up the puff ball and placed it in my hands.

"She's so soft…"

"Mew!"

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, Sasuke kissed me. On the lips.

--

**Gaara: Oh, Sasuke! How could you do this to me!! Sakura's my girlfriend!!**

**Sasuke: I have my human rights, you know!!**

**Gaara: Human rights my foot! I hate you!**

**Me: Now, let's not get violent!**

**Neji: …**

**Gaara: He's still spaced out about that Sakura thing huh…**

**Me: Yup…**

**Neji: …**

**Sasuke: I kissed Sakura, I kissed Sakura, ble!!**

**Gaara: Too bad, boy, I kissed her FIRST!**

**Neji: …**

**Read and Review guys!! And right now… the score is:**

**Sasuke: 7**

**Gaara: 5**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I have good news and I have bad news

**Me: I have good news and I have bad news.**

**Sasuke: Really!?**

**Gaara: Is it about our bet?**

**Me: Yes, Gaa-kun. **

**Sasuke: what's the score?**

**Me: …**

**Gaara: Tell us already!**

**Me: Sasuke, you have been boosted by 1 point. **

**Sasuke: Yeah!! It's impossible for you to catch up, Panda-man! You'll never get 3 votes!**

**Me: Well… the impossible must've happened…because…**

**Sasuke: What? Don't tell me we're tied!**

**Me: No… because… Gaara got boosted up by 5 points.**

**Sasuke: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

**Gaara: In your face, chicken butt!! In your face!!**

**Me: And 1 point for Neji.**

**Sasuke and Gaara: Another one?!**

**Disclaimer: It is totally unfair that I don't own Naruto. Or anything here except the idea. **

**--**

Chapter 10

_**Sasuke's POV**_

My lips have just started kissing Sakura. _What am I doing? She'll KILL me…_So I stopped. Sakura was wide-eyed.

"Sakura, I'm so, so, SO sorry." I murmured to her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she looked at me.

"I didn't mean… I just…"

"Sasuke. You know that I love Gaara, don't you?"

"I do. It's just… Aaaah…" I hung my head.

"(sigh) I have to get going…"

"No! If it's because of that, please, just stay, I'm sorry for everything! My mind just started making decisions for me…please stay!" I pleaded her.

"Fine. I'll stay." But Sakura acted very withdrawn after that. And during dinner she hardly touched her food.

"You're going to starve if you don't eat much, Sakura-chan…" I said gently.

"Oh. Yeah." Those two words turned out to be the last words she spoke to me all evening. After dinner I just said, "You can go if you want to."

She left without a word.

--

_**Sakura's POV**_

I just walked out of Sasuke-kun's house in shock. I'm not mad at him, I'm just in shock. I bumped into 3 men passing outside the Uchiha Estate.

"Hey, aren't you Gaara's girlfriend?" one of them asked me.

"Oh… yeah… Who are you?" I turned.

"Don't tell me you don't know us!" one of them joked.

"Well I can't exactly tell who you guys are unless I can see you in the light." I shot back.

"Touché." The one in the center grinned. I didn't like it.

"May I pass please?" I squinted my eyes at the three of them.

"Aw, look, she said please…" the one on the right sneered.

"Get OUT of the WAY." I said, not showing my fear.

"Hehe… you made a grave mistake walking home alone tonight…" the center one cracked his knuckles. Uh-oh…

_**Gaara's POV**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

What the-? I was walking around, not finding much to do. I found myself walking past the Uchiha Estate a lot. _I wonder what they're doing…_

"Get your hands off me!" the same girl screamed again.

Looks like I'm gonna be the hero… I ran towards the scream. I was greeted by 3 men cornering a girl. A girl with pink hair.

"Sakura!" I yelled.

"Gaa-kun?" she whimpered. The bigger one had already picked her up by the collar.

"Hey, Subaku!" the smallest one (which was taller than me) shouted. "You mess with our brother, you're going down!"

"Brother? I never messed with your brother!" I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Then I guess you don't know Deidara…" the middle one sneered.

"Wha-?"

"I'm Hanzo!" The small one announced.

"I'm Suzuka!" the middle one added.

"I'm Kabito." The large one growled.

"Let her go." I snarled. "I don't care what your names are, as long as you let her go."

"Hey, look at her prince charming!" Hanzo teased.

Kabito threw Sakura to the side. She slumped, apparently knocked out.

"Don't you dare do that to her!" I aimed a punch at Kabito. He stopped my fist easily with one hand.

"No one can hit me, Subaku."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe someone can knock you out then!" (thunk) Sakura had got a heavy piece of wood and hit Kabito with it. Kabito fell to the ground.

"Sakura… how…" I murmured as I hugged her, relieved for her safety. _Is this just me, or is she starting to hug me less? _

"Hey… a girl can withstand a throw to a wall. I just pretended to black out." She grinned. _Her smile isn't that big anymore… what happened?_

"Let's get these other two." I nodded my head to Hanzo and Suzuka.

"Ah! Don't hurt us!" Suzuka yelled.

"Who sent you?" I said through clenched teeth.

"No one!" Hanzo said.

"Then why did you come?"

"We always come and beat up people who are mean to our older brother, Deidara." Suzuka said, bowing his head.

"Please don't hurt us sir, we were only protecting our brother…" Hanzo also bowed.

_Have you ever seen such cowardly bullies? _I smirked to myself. **Just beat them already! **_Ah, Shukaku. It's been a while. _**Of course it has! Me and inner have been on vacation! **_Inner and I, Shukaku. I. _**Yeah, but now we're back, and we can bug the two of you again! So, how's your love life with Ms. Billboard? **_Don't call her that. _I hissed. **Ah, so I take it that you're going steady with her? **_This isn't the time, Shukaku… _**Oh yeah, you're fighting. Carry on! **

"Yeah, you're just lucky I'm not willing to turn you guys over to the police!" Sakura snarled. The two recoiled. _Wow, she's scary… _**You said it, Gaara. **_Didn't I tell you to shut up already?!_

"We're sorry, we're sorry, gommenasai…" Suzuka and Hanzo kept bowing. While they were bowing and murmuring their apologies, I whispered to Sakura.

"You called the police, didn't you?" I winked at her.

"Did it and done." She laughed.

--

The next day…

I noticed that Sakura and Sasuke weren't hanging out as much. I was concerned for her. If they had a fight… And Sakura was absent today, so I had no one to talk to except for Hinata.

"Hey, Gaara!" Hinata ran towards me.

"Hey." I ruffled her long indigo hair.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How are you and Sakura?"

"Oh…that. Well, I talked to her, and she told me she still loves me. But…"

"But what?" A concerned tone filled her voice. "Did you guys break up-"

"No! Just the opposite. We're fine… but after she came from Sasuke house, she's been acting…distant." I bit my thumbnail, something that turned out to be a habit.

"Ah…well, I'm guessing that this is the time when you stick with her. Something's probably happened to the two of them. You just gotta stay strong with her." She said and smiled to me.

"Yeah…"

"So…what's your next subject?" she smiled.

"Music with Itachi-sensei." I said.

"Oh, that's my next subject too…" she looked at her schedule.

"Really?"

"Nah. I was looking at tomorrow's subject. I have Computer with Pein-sensei." She sighed. I knew for a fact that Pein-sensei freaked her out. No one knows why. He just does.

"See you then!!"

I walked all the way to the music room. Luckily it was on the first floor, so I had nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Gaara!" Kiba and Akamaru greeted me when I walked in.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" I smiled and sat next to them in the back.

"How are you and pinky?" Kiba grinned, showing fangs.

"We're doing great… and don't call her pinky." I warned him. "Sakura-chan hates that."

"Hehe, I know. Just trying to see what your reaction would be."

"Very funny, Inuzuka." I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"So…" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "How's Hinata-chan?"

"She's doing great- and why are you asking?" I rose my eyebrows at Kiba's sudden interest in my best friend-slash-sister.

"Oh… just asking…" he murmured. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn that a blush had momentarily crossed his cheek. I didn't know better.

"Was that a blush?" I grinned.

"No it wasn't!" he denied almost immediately.

"Denial!! I sense denial!!" I laughed.

"Woof woof!" Akamaru barked, excited.

"Aw, Akamaru, now YOU'RE turning on me? That's just great." He blushed again.

"That was way too red to not be a blush, Inuzuka." I teased him.

"Ok, fine, so I like her, it's no big deal!" he defended himself.

"Yes! I finally got to squeeze it out from you! I knew that it was true!! Mwahahaha!"

Kiba twitched.

"Hehe, scared you?"

"Your evil laugh scares the daylights out of little children." Kiba said, always the blunt one.

"Thanks for telling." I said sarcastically.

Just then, Tenten and Neji walked in.

"Are you two dating now?" hooted Kiba.

"We are not, thank you very much!" Tenten said. "Oh, hi, Gaara."

"Hn." Neji greeted Kiba and I with a nod. Then the two of them sat together in the front.

"Hey everybody this is so great I can't believe that I'm having music with you guys this is just amazing I can't believe it's true I just love music don't you? It's just magical how the music and the instruments and the teacher inspire us to make beautiful music!" Ah, it's the attack of the chatterbox sister.

"Hey Temari." Tenten smiled, but I could tell it was plastic, and forced.

"Oh hey Tenten, hey Neji, hey Kiba and Akamaru, hey Gaara, are you and Tenten dating Neji? I wouldn't be surprised if you were the two of you guys are always together I just get so tingly watching you guys practice it's as if the two of you were made for each other! I just can't help but feel so sad since I have no one except my idiot brothers and Kiba, who has to kiss me for Sleeping Beauty but I really have no care because I think Kiba's kinda cute, so I just wanna-"

"Temari! Will you be quiet already?!" I yelled at her, seeing that Kiba was horror-struck.

"Sorry! Shutting up now!" she squeaked and sat down on the right side of the room, far away from everyone and close to the window.

"I am so sorry about my sister, Kiba, she just doesn't know when to be quiet." I apologized. Kiba was frozen in shock.

"It's ok. But did you hear what she said? She said that I'm cute!"

"Yeah, she was probably just babbling and trying to find out something to say." I tried convincing him. Kiba and Temari? YUCK.

"Hey everyone!!" Ino glided in, with Naruto following close behind.

"Gaara! Kiba!" Naruto grinned and sat down in the back with us.

"Hello, Naruto." Kiba smiled.

"Oh hi Ino it's a real pleasure being in your class I just could die you're like one of the most popular girls in school how are you and Shikamaru? I mean the two of you are just perfect for each other I mean you two must CLICK perfectly and you act so sweet with each other…" Temari gushed.

"Hi Temari." Ino smiled. Ino is one of Temari's few friends, just because it's good for her, 'popular image'.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah?"

"How's Hinata?"

"Uhm. She's doing great! Why?" I saw Kiba twitch right next to me.

"Oh just wondering… she's really pretty, you know? I like her so much…"

"Oh really?" Kiba said, deadly quiet.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't love her she's just perfect!" Naruto sighed, oblivious to Kiba's rage.

"Well, I like her too." Kiba said, quietly.

"Well only one can have her." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"I saw her first." Kiba hissed.

Uh-oh…I sense a fight.

--

**Gaara: You'll have to excuse Sasuke, because he's totally crying in his emo corner because he's losing… -smirk-**

**Me: Oh, okay… **

**Gaara: So I invited a temporary replacement for Sasuke, unfortunately, something else comes with the package. Take it or leave it?**

**Me: Take it.**

**Neji: Entering… Sasuke's replacement!**

**Shikamaru: 'sup.**

**-fangirl screams echo throughout the room-**

**Me: Oh, hi Shikamaru! My sister loves you- wait what is that thing on your arm?!**

**Ino: I am not a THING, missy!**

**Gaara: Told you something came with the package…**

**-fangirls start booing Ino-**

**Neji: She was very insistent on coming with Shikamaru. I swear, I already miss Sasuke.**

**Gaara: Be quiet, Yamanaka. You already got to be with your boyfriend, so shut.**

**Ino: -sticks her tongue out at him-**

**Read and Review guys!! **

**Me: And don't forget, Gaara and Sasuke's bet is still going on, so tell me via review who's going with who! And Neji's now officially included!**

**Neji: What?!**

**Me: Two people already love you, so why not include you?**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Me: And you can vote for Shikamaru…**

**Ino: Don't you dare! Or I will come out of the computer and suck out your brains!**

**Read and review! And don't pay attention to Ino… **

**-fangirls start throwing raw tomatos at Ino-**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am, like, really, truly, suuuuuuuuuuper sorry… like, really, really really. I've been so busy with everything and I can't find enough time to finish this story… so I'm taking a break from it, just for a while. You might see me updating every once in a while, but don't expect anything before Dec. 19. I know, that's a really ,reaaaaaaaaaally long time. And I'm saying it again, sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

You might see some random one-shots every once in awhile, but my chapter stories will go kaput. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry, okay? Really…

Gomenasai…

And Domo Arigato to my faithful readers up to this point, see you after Dec. 19… really!

Your loving author,

~~~Ka-Chan~~~ or nejitenteji10sasu10

P.S I'll miss you guys! And if you see a one-shot by me, click on it! I'll be back soon, DATTEBAYO! –good girl pose-


End file.
